Dance
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The Aang Gaang attend a Fire Nation school and learn the hardships of school. Katara becomes jeleous of the girls contantly flirting with Aang. AND HE FLIRTS RIGHT BACK! But the Gaang is having a dance party. What will Katara do at the party? COMPLETE!
1. Aang & Katara

**I got this idea after watching the commercial for the new Avatar Episode 'The Headband'. Enjoy! GO KATAANG! Sorry, I had a moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka approached the dark red building that would be their new temporary school. They had enrolled to look more like normal Fire Nation kids and they may learn something useful about the Fire Nation too.

"Do we have to go here?" complained Sokka.

"Would you rather people find out where not Fire Nation and we get arrested?" asked Toph.

"Good point," said Sokka.

"Toph, you're going to actually have to act like your blind though," said Katara.

"Awww man," Toph complained, "Do I have to?"

"Would you rather people find out where Fire Nation and we get arrested?" Sokka mimcked Toph. This earned him a smack upside the head from the blind earthbender.

"Come on guys," said Aang, "Stop complaining and lets go already."

"Aang's right," said Katara, "Class is about to start." So the four friends walked into the building. They had to separate to go to different classes. They shared one more group hug before leaving.

**With Aang**

"This is you're new classmate, Kuzon." Introduced the elderly woman teacher. Aang gave on of his big smiles. A group of girls whispered something to each other and giggled.

"Kuzon, you can sit behind, Zia." said the teacher. Zia waved to show where she was. She had pale skin, straight black hair and wide gold eyes. She happened to be one of the giggling girls. Aang took the seat behind her.

"Hi, Kuzon," she said, turning around to face him, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," said Aang.

"I'm Zia," she said, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Aang, kissing the back of her hand. **(A/N: I read somewhere that Aang is flirting with Fire Nation girls.) **Zia giggled.

"You're such a gentlemen," she giggled. Aang grinned at her.

**With Katara**

"This is you're new class mate Kirza," said the mean-looking male teacher. Katara smiled her nervously. A group of boys whispered something to each other and grinned at Katara.

"Kirza, take the seat behind Kuron." the teacher said. Kuron gave sort of a half-wave from the back of the room. Katara walked back there. She could feel eyes, specifically male eyes. Katara wanted to disappear that very minute. She didn't like being in a Fire Nation school, let alone being in a class where the guys kept staring at her. Kuron turned around in his seat to look at her. He had fair skin, narrow gold-brown eyes and spiky back hair.

"Hey," he said with a half-grin.

"Hello," said Katara shyly.

"So, you're new here," said Kuron.

"Yeah," said Katara, becoming uncomfortable under Kuron's gold-brown gaze.

"KURON! Turn around!" barked the teacher. Kuron did as he was told and Katara let out a sigh of relief.

**There's the end of the first chapter. The next chapter will have Toph and Sokka's first day at school. Please Review!**


	2. Sokka & Toph

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**With Sokka**

"This is you're new Taem," **(A/N: Taem is meat backwards) **said the pretty dark-haired teacher. Sokka grinned at the class.

"Taem, you can take a seat next to Zio," said the teacher. Zio, a dark haired amber eyed boy, raised his hand. Sokka took his seat. Zio turned around to look at him.

"Taem?" he asked, "Isn't that meat backwards."

**With Toph**

"This is you new classmate, Zandi," said the elderly male teacher. Toph grinned at the class. She heard a few whispers. Most of them being 'she's blind.'

"Anagi, can you help Zandi into the seat behind you?" asked the teacher. Toph was about to say she could make it herself, but remembered Katara telling her that she had to act like a blind person. So she aloud the Anagi girl to lead her to her seat.

"Zandi, I hope you have a good memory since you won't be able to write the notes," said her teacher. Toph grinned.

"I have a perfect memory," she said.

**Sorry this was so short, but I just wanted to do Sokka and Toph before I really got into the story. I promise, the next chapter will be longer. Please Review!**


	3. Jealousy

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang, Toph and Sokka met up after school.

"Where's Katara?" asked Sokka after they had been waiting for her for fifteen minutes.

"Here's she come?" said Toph, feeling Katara's familiar footsteps.

"Hey Katara, what took you so long?" asked Aang curiously.

"I sorta got into a fight," she said simply as if it happened every day.

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Aang, Sokka and Toph.

"I got into a fight, got in trouble and had to stay after school," explained Katara.

"Who did you get into a fight with?" asked Toph as the four of them made their way to the cave they were currently living in.

"Some guy named Kuron," said Katara, "He was trying to flirt with me. He started putting it on to thick and I gave him a warning, but he wouldn't stop so I punched him in the nose. I think I broke it." Katara seemed oblivious to the jealousy that flashed in Aang's grey eyes and the grin that spread across his face when he heard she broke Kuron's nose.

"You know, those Fire Nation kids aren't half-bad though," said Aang, "The kids in my class where really nice."

"The kids in mine too," said Toph.

"Even I have to admit, they weren't the violent power crazy kids I thought they'd be," admitted Sokka.

"I'm glad you guys think that," said Aang, " 'Cause I invited some over for a dance party." Now it was Katara's turn to join in in the "YOU WHAT?!" with Sokka and Toph.

"Think about it guys," said Aang, "These kids are innocent. They're not the type of Fire nation we thought they were. They're normal. If we can change them now, show them that there's more to the world than what they are learning. I thought a dance party would be perfect. Dancing a way of expressing yourself, something they can't do in school."

"Hmmm," said Katara thoughtfully, "You have a point there Aang."

"Hey, Kuzon," shouted a female voice. Aang turned around to see…

"Hey Zia," said Aang, not noticing the jealousy that flashed in Katara's eyes.

"I can't wait until the dance party," she said, "Tonight at sundown, right?"

"Yeah," said Aang. Katara cleared her throat, as if to remind Aang that his friends (and she) were still there.

"Oh, Zia. These are my friends Taem…"

"Hi," said Sokka.

"Zandi,"

" 'Sup," said Toph.

"And Kirza."

"Hello," said Katara, an edge of coldness in her voice. The coldness was so hard to notice that only Toph had heard it.

"Hi," said Zia cheerfully, "So I'll see you tonight Kuzon." She gave Aang a kiss on the cheek before walking back over to her friends.

Anger was now visible on Katara's face. Had there been any ice around, it would have exploded into a million pieces.

"Katara, are you okay?" asked Aang, seeing the look soon her face.

"I'm going for a walk," Katara mumbled before stalking off.

"Aang, you better go talk to her," said Toph. Aang nodded and followed Katara. Sokka looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go back to the cave," she said.

**There's the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	4. Dance Party

**Thanks for the great reviews! Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang found Katara at a small pond. Instead of waterbending, she had to settle with staring into the water.

"Katara, what's wrong," asked Aang, sitting next to her. Katara turned her head away from him.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Why don't you come back to the cave. The dance party is going to start soon. It'll be fun," Aang said.

"I don't think watching you flirt with a bunch of Fire Nation girls is fun," said Katara. This conversation seemed oddly familiar to Aang. He realized they had had a conversation similar to this on Kyoshi Island.

"You're jealous," said Aang with a slight smile at realizing what was wrong with Katara.

"I'm not jealous!" said Katara indignantly.

"Yes you are," Aang said. Katara stood up, her fists clenched.

"You're infuriating!" she shouted before storming off.

"Katara wait!" Aang shouted after her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back. Aang hit his forehead with his hand.

"Why don't I ever think before I speak?" he asked himself.

* * *

The dance party was in full swing when Aang had arrived, the band playing from a rock platform Toph had created. Candles lit the dark cave. 

"Kuzon, hi!" said Zia, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Zia," said Aang, scanning the crowded cave for Katara.

"I want you to come meet my friends," Zia said, looping her arm with Aang's.

"Actually, I-" but Zia dragged Aang of to her friends before he could finish his sentence.

Elsewhere Katara sat at one of the rock tables that Toph had created, her head resting in the palm of her hand and her other hand tapping the table.

"Hey Kirza," said Kuron, sitting across from Katara.

"Didn't I break you're nose?" grumbled Katara.

"Luckily, no," said Kuron with a smug grin, "Would you like to dance?" he asked as the band began to play a fast song. Katara looked across the room at Aang, who was with Zia, her arms wrapped around Aang's arm, and a group of Fire Nation girls. Aang actually was looking kinda bored.

"Sure," said Katara with a dazzling smile. _Aang's not the only one that can flirt, _she thought. Katara lead Kuron onto the dance floor. She led them close enough to listen to Aang's conversation.

"So Kuzon, do you know anyone else from the Fire Nation?" asked one of Zia's friends.

"Ummm, I guess you can say I'm acquainted with Prince Zuko and Princess Azula," said Aang.

"The prince and princess!" squealed Zia, "How cool!"

"More like hot for Prince Zuko," said another of Zia's friends.

"Isn't he dreamy," said another.

"The dreamiest," said Zia. Aang had to stand through the girls worshiping Zuko's hotness. Katara grinned as Aang stood there with a half-bored look on his face.

"Why are you smiling Katara?" asked Kuron.

" 'Cause I'm with you," said Katara loud enough for Aang to hear and come out of his bored state and into a state of jealousy. Kuron's smug grin widened. Katara allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. Katara was now enjoying the jealousy clear on Aang's face, but oblivious to Zia and her friends.

"Did you see what Princess Azula was wearing at the ball last week?" asked Zia's friend. The girls were now discussing clothes.

"Oh my god, wasn't it to adorable," said Zia.

"The cutest," said her friend.

_Spirits, kill me now, _thought Aang.

"So where are you guys going next week?" asked another of Zia's friends.

"What about _Flamez_?" asked another friend.

"Ewwww, only dorks go there," said Zia. Aang was just about ready to roll over and die at the conversation starting up.

Katara noticed Kuron's eyes wandering to a spot over her left shoulder. Katara looked behind her to see that Kuron was looking at a gorgeous dark haired girl sitting at one of the tables by herself.

"Go to her," said Katara, letting go of Kuron, an idea forming inside her head. Kuron had the look of a kid that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I wasn't-" he said.

"Go," Katara cut him off, walking over to where the band was playing.

**What's Katara planning? Keep reading to find out. Please Review.**


	5. I Want to Be Your Girlfriend

**Thanks for the great reviews!** **Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Girlfriend_.**

Aang's eyes were glazed over as Zia and her friends discussed the best way to firebend without sweating.

_Is that even possible? _he thought. Katara was standing on the platform with the band, discussing something. When Katara turned around she called out Aang's name. Aang looked at her as the band started playing a song. Katara sang and danced to it:

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright_

_Don't pretend , I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell ya, I'm the mother fuckin' princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like, so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see they way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_And again, and again, and again_

'_Cause, she's like, so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking_

_Oh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, hey_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey_

There was a loud applause at the end of Katara's performance. Aang was clapping the loudest.

**One more chapter left! Please Review!**


	6. Madly in Love

**The final chapter of **_**Dance. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang managed to escape from Zia (who was now completely ignoring Aang's existence and discussing with her friends how komodo-chicken poop could make the face look younger. I know. Ew.) and walked over to Katara, who was stepping off the platform.

"Katara, you were great!" Aang said.

"Really!" Katara beamed. Then her smile faded.

"Where's Zia?" she asked. Aang smiled and took her hand. Leading her out of the cave.

"Aang, where are you taking me?" Katara asked.

"Somewhere where we can talk in private," said Aang. He led Katara under a large tree that had red flowers blooming on its branches. Aang turned to look at Katara.

"Katara," he said, "What you said in that song. Is it true?" Katara sat down, leaning against the tree.

"Yeah," she said, looking at the ground, "I was jealous Aang."

"Why?" asked Aang, sitting next to her.

"I don't know," said Katara, looking up at him, "I guess I just saw you with Zia and you seemed to like her so much and it reminded me what happened on Kyoshi Island and I guess I'm just worried that you'll find some other girl better than me and you'll forget about me and I won't be able to stand that because I'm madly in love with you and-" Katara was suddenly silenced by Aang's soft lips on hers. She was just starting to kiss him back when he pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Katara asked.

"Well," said Aang, " 1) Because you were babbling and 2) Because I'm madly in love with you too." Katara smiled and leaned in to kiss Aang. Aang kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as Katara snaked her arms around her neck. It was a while before they came back up for oxygen.

"Should we get back to the dance?" asked Aang, grinning broadly. His answer was Katara tackling him to the ground in another kiss, her body falling on top of his.

"They can wait a while," said Katara. Aang grinned and kissed her again.

**THE END! Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
